


Letters

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Bleach
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing letters became a habit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

Arisawa Tatsuki couldn't wait to see someone from Soul Society. She waited so long to hear anything from her lover. She knew that in Soul Society everyone was busy, but it was hard not to get impatient after not hearing anything for almost two months from the person who was the most important in her life. She kept looking through the window, even if it didn't help much. Damn, what was taking Renji so long?

In moments like those she kept thinking about the day she saw Ise Nanao for the first time, six months ago. It was the day she found out about Ichigo being a shinigami, Ishida and Chad having "powers"... it was so unbelievable. She thought they were joking at first, but then, it explained about every strange thing she remembered about Ichigo and the others. All the secrets, hiding, disappearing and appearing out of nowhere. It hurt to know her friends, especially Ichigo, hadn't told her about it and didn't trust her enough, but she understood. Ichigo didn't want anyone to get hurt because of his "job". She really understood. Of course it didn't stop her from yelling at Ichigo. Sometimes it was just too fun to argue with him because it was like the good old times, when they used to hang out together a lot. So she was happy when Ichigo one day said he had to go, and she had a chance to make him take her with him. She just knew him too well. As she expected, he complained and complained but finally agreed. Point for her.

"Just don't ask questions all the time, damn it," said Ichigo and turned around.

They reached the door of Ichigo's room. No-one was home, so it seemed to be a good time for meeting with strange people. Inside the room Chad and Ishida were already waiting for them, which wasn't very surprising. They seemed to be surprised to see her, but they didn't say anything.

Sitting next to them were three people she didn't recognize, but she knew Ichigo must have met them whilst spending time at Soul Society. By the window she saw Renji, whom she'd recognize anywhere. He and Ichigo seemed to be close friends, they were hanging out a lot together every time she saw them and it looked like they enjoyed each other's company.

The moment Ichigo entered the room, Renji smiled brightly and got up. She saw the redhead whispering something in Ichigo’s ear and in the next second his arms were around the boy's shoulders, embracing him tightly. Ichigo whispered something back with a smile and let go, sitting next to Renji on the bed. Their fingers entwined behind them. No-one besides her seemed to be surprised about the gesture. Everyone in the room looked like this closeness between the two men was natural. That was how she found out about Ichigo and Renji's relationship. But somehow, she knew it was to be expected,after all those times she saw those two fooling around. And it was really good to know there was someone who made her friend smile like that. She had to admit Renji was a really good man, even if crazy. He was a good match for Ichigo.

That was the moment she'd heard that voice:

"Can we begin, now?"

Tatsuki turned her head around to see beautiful face of the woman who, as she had later found out, was Lieutenant of 8th Division in Soul Society. She couldn't stop looking at Nanao, her face, lips, hands holding the papers and beautiful eyes behind the glasses. All professional, she kept explaining everything that was currently happening in the Soul Society, about attacks of monsters called "Hollows" and Ichigo's mission. Tatsuki couldn't understand half of what Nanao was saying or the explanations Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake were giving, because all she could focus on was Nanao's voice. The strange feeling became harder after Chad and Ishida left, Captains took Ichigo and Renji to tell them something important probably top secret, and she was left all alone in Ichigo's room with Nanao.

They sat in silence at first. Nanao was wrapped up in paperwork she had bought with her, so Tatsuki stayed silent. She didn't want to interrupt; besides, there was still a chance that Nanao didn't want to talk with her at all. It was the first time she felt like that; normally, she liked to get to know people, she liked to talk and it was kind of terrifying to find a person like Nanao. At least silence surrounding them was comfortable, giving Tatsuki a chance to look at her companion a little longer. The minute their eyes met for the first time, she knew that she'd never forget it. Nanao's attention went quickly back to the paperwork as her cheeks reddened slightly. It was the reassurance Tatsuki needed.

"How did you meet Ichigo?"

It was the first question that came to her head. Great, the first question she asked was about Ichigo. Just fantastic. Fortunately Nanao didn't seem to mind. The story of Ichigo and the Captains was long, but surprisingly interesting. Or maybe it was just because Nanao was telling it. The more Nano was saying, the more questions Tatsuki wanted to ask. Mostly about Ichigo, but she was also interested in the whole Soul Society. She slapped herself mentally. What if Nanao couldn't talk about her job? She didn't want the other woman to have problems because of her curiosity.

"I'm sorry," she apologized instantly. "You don't have to answer. It all's just so... new."

Nanao smiled slightly. "It's fine. Ichigo is your friend. Nothing wrong with wanting to know what he is doing and is he safe. It's natural."

Tatsuki felt like smiling back. It was the beginning of something good.

After that memorable day, they met every weekend for three months. She was glad Nanao was chosen by her Captain to visit Ichigo in Karakura. The two women used every chance they had to meet even for a couple of minutes. Some meetings were shorter, some longer, and Nanao used three days of leave to spend time with Tatsuki when she offered to show her around Karakura. Nanao seemed very interested in the history of town and nearby landscapes. They spent a couple of afternoons watching the sunsets, talking, laughing... it was amazing how fast they became so close and how good it felt to spend time with Nanao like that.

"I will have to go back soon," Nanao said, locking eyes with Tatsuki after they finished eating.

Tatsuki nodded. "When you'll be back?"

"I don't know. Everything got complicated at Soul Society and..."

"It's okay," Tatsuki interrupted quickly. She knew Nanao couldn't spend so much time here... She had a job to do. "We can always write letters, right?"

Nanao nodded. Tatsuki decided she'd enjoy the moment of silence and closeness before her friend would have to go. She moved closer to Nanao and put her head on the other woman's shoulder. Nanao didn't seemed to mind. She felt an arm on her waist. It was a thousand times better to watch the sunset with someone who was so close. She could start... to love this feeling.

Tatsuki wrote the first letter two days later. It hadn't been long, but she already missed Nanao,their chats, spending time together... she got really spoilt by the fact that older woman spent three whole days with her earlier. It'd take some time to get used to being separated again. She couldn't hold it against anyone. She knew Nanao's job was important to her, so she decided to write it all down on paper. It was harder than she expected at first. She wanted to write about so many things, so many feelings, but she didn't even know how to start without sounding all mushy... after all Nanao would not appreciate that and she didn't want to ruin what they already had. Later, maybe she'd say everything she really felt to the older woman face to face, for now she'll enjoy what she already has. So her first letter was:

"Hi,  
I hope you're okay. I told you that already, but I really can't wait for the next meeting.  
Tatsuki."

Not bad for her first letter to a Shinigami, she thought.

Sending the letter also wasn't a problem. Ichigo was asked to visit Soul Society so it was exactly what she needed. She was incredibly grateful when Ichigo didn't ask any questions when she handed him the letter, just hid it carefully and promised to give it to Nanao when he sees her. She was sure she saw a grin in his face when he turned around and waved his hand, saying that he'd be back in two or three days and will visit her at home. Well, she always could make him pay for the grinning when he got back. After all she now knew a few facts about him and she was sure it'd be fun to get on his nerves a little. She didn't do that very often lately... well, they hadn't talked much at all for the last two months. She missed it.

Writing letters became a habit. That's why she was now waiting in her house for Renji who should have been there two days ago with Nanao's reply to her question about meeting. She was thrilled when Renji and Ichigo finally arrived in her house, with a letter from Nanao. It was a good feeling to know that Nanao was okay and everything was as they planned. Two more weeks and they'd see each other again. She was thankful to Renji who agreed to deliver their letters to each other; of course he had been sceptical about it at first but he became more enthusiastic when Ichigo mentioned it could be a good reason for Renji to visit more.

"When ya put it like that..." Renji smirked and winked to the orange-haired teen who blushed slightly.

"Pervert," he muttered and looked away from him.

Tatsuki couldn't stop a giggle that escaped her lips. "You guys just can't stop yourself, can you? You're so obvious!"

Ichigo groaned loudly as Renji grinned to her sheepishly, mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Look who's talkin'. Captain Kyoraku is worried ya'll snag his Lieutenant and keep her to yourself!"

Two weeks later she was waiting outside, sitting by the lake in the place she and Nanao came to every time they had a chance. It had become their own special place. She sighed again but relaxed immediately when she felt familiar arms around her waist.

"I missed you," she whispered and turned around to see bright smile on Nanao's face as she took place beside Tatsuki. This moment was perfect. She placed her head on Nanao's shoulder, one arm never leaving her lover's waist as she sighed happily; it was exactly what she needed. She couldn't help smiling when she felt a kiss pressed to her forehead. She looked in Nanao's eyes and giggled when slight blush covered Nanao's cheeks, thinking that it was still incredibly adorable even after those six months. Words weren't needed here, so they both stayed silent, just enjoying each other's warmth and company. She closed her eyes for a while but opened them instantly when she felt Nanao searching for something in her bag. After a second she handed her a white envelope. Tatsuki opened it and smiled, seeing a letter Nanao hadn't had time to send yet. The letter ended with three wonderful words they haven't said to each other yet: "I love you". This feeling was still new to both of them so it was safer not to say it too soon. They both agreed about it. But now, she stared at the letter for a while before embracing her love and kissing her fully on the lips. "I love you", whispered happily, between the kisses. It felt amazing to be able to do that: to kiss Nanao like that, hold her, laugh with her, looking at her... it was definitely the most beautiful feeling ever.

Tatsuki knew she'd always treasure this letter... the one letter that made two women so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as far as I know I'm the only one who thinks Tatsuki and Nanao would be a great couple... but I'm still working on getting more poeple who'd see what I see in those two together. Even if I'm crap at writing fanfics, I'm really proud of this one.  
> Big thanks to [Gokuma](http://gokuma.livejournal.com/) who helped me with the storyline and [CMC42](http://cmc42.livejournal.com/) who was my fantastic beta. Thank you guys so much for help, you're the best!  
> I really hope you all will like the story, and I also hope the story is somehow believable... I really wondered for a long time how those two could meet. I also found out it's easier for me to write Bleach yuri than yaoi. Funny, isn't it? And I finally had a chance to write something for IchiRen.
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/205662.html#cutid1)**


End file.
